All I Ever Wanted
by Numbuh279
Summary: Wally realizes he made the worst mistake in his life. Due this mistake, he almost lost his special frienship with Kuki. Will be Wally able to fix up this situation? Will Kuki understand that she's more than a simple friend to him?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter -1 Let's start again

It was the ending of the summer holidays.

Wallabee Beatles was sitting in the airplane, waiting to go back to America.

He spent his summer days in Australia visiting his family and his Aussie friends, and he had so much fun, because he hadn't to think of anything about his daily life in his town:no homework, no school, no Teens Next Door, just relax, beach, and funny jokes with his mates.

There was just one thing running through his mind costantly: her.

But how could he help? He had no choice. And now, he just have to wait and see his friends again.

Wally grabbed his iPod and put his earphones on, then he started listening to rock music as usual.  
Joey was sitting next to him reading comics, their parents were sitting behind them.

Finally they got off the aircraft. After taking their luggages, they took a taxi and went home.

_"Damn it, i hate cruddy travels by plane! And i hate to come back to school, i hate the end of the summer! I fucking hate all that stuff!" _thought Wally.

Suddenly he heard some voices coming from his driveway.

They were his best friends, Nigel, Abby,Hoagie, Rachel, Fanny, Patton, and, da-da-da-daaaaan, Kuki.

Everyone waved at him with huge smiles on their face, except her .

_"Oh great, she hates me now! Stupid Wally, what the hell have you done?"_

thought in his mind.

"Hey man, welcome back! How was in Australia? Any hot girl around there?" Said Hoagie playfully.

"Hayy shut up, you geek! No one can reach Wally Beatle's heart!" said proudly the Australian.

Of course no one could reach his heart: there was already a person in..

." Abby's happy to see ya Walls" said Abby putting a hand on his shoulder.

The British guy came to him and hugged him, and so did the other friends,

except for the cute Japanese girl, that was keeping a frown on her face.

She seemed nervous to face him again, after what happened before he left for Australia.

"Hey Kuki... Wassup? Asked shyly. ...Uh?...Hi. She pretended she didn't hear him. He felt guilty.

"Come on, let's get some icecream! Are you guys with us"? Asked Patton was funny at least.

"Ohh yes! We have to celebrate the ending of the holidays! Let's go everybody to Lime Ricky's!"Said Numbuh 2, grabbing Abby's hand.

Don't you know? He asked her out during the summer, and so did Nigel to Rachel and Patton to Fanny. How sweet! They were all seventeen years old, except for Kuki, the youngest member of the group, that still had sixteen.

They went to Lime Ricky's, and they looked for a table, then they ordered ice cream and drinks.

They talked about last summer holidays and laughed togheter aloud. Nigel held Rachel's hand, Hoagie Abby's..

Wally seemed to not care, but actually he was thinking of Kuki's sweet hands and the last time he grabbed them softly.

"Hey man? You ok?" Said Hoagie, with a worried look in his goggles

. "Yeah, I'm fine. So, how did you ask Abby out? I can't belive you finally did it, mate!" The thin, brown-haired American boy blushed and cleared his throat, then Abby showed up

"Abby'll tell ya, babe. It was a peaceful starry night, and we were all by the lake around a bonfire,

Patton was playing the guitar and we all were singing and joking togheter. Then we turn off the fire,

in order to sleep under the stars. Fanny and Patton lay down toghether, Nigel and Rachel were already sleeping next to each other.

I sat on a rock staring at the dark sky. Then Hoagie showed up. He was sooo nice.

He noticed that i was cold, so he gave me his sweatshirt and sat next to me.

He put his arm around my shoulders, then i became all red. He told me he wanted to tell me something from long ago...

And before i could ask him what it was, the kissed me on the lips and said that... He loved me... And he always did..."

Abby's eyes met Hoagie's. Then they smiled softly and kiss.

"Heeeeyyy what the hell are you doin' man? What the crud is that! How gross!" Said the Aussie disgusted. They laughed "Uhh Wally, you won't understand that feeling untill you fall in love with someone" Abby smirked.

She knew Wally very well, and she knew that he wasn't as rude as he wanted show himself.

He did a lot of caring things, and most of them were only for Kuki. But he always used the same excuse:

"_She owes me a quarter!"_. Even the time when he took her home in bridal style because she hurt her leg playing volleyball.

Anyway, it was late, everyone except for Wally and Hoagie left the Lime Ricky's.

They exited and sat on the sidewalk. Wally lit a cigarette, than Hoagie yelled at him "No way! When did you start smoking Wally?"

"In Australia, my friend Jonathan made me start. I need it, mate."

"You can't need something that hurts you! It's stupid!" Wally looked down thoughtfully

"Yeah.. I guess you're right.." he sighed.

Of course he was thinking about something else.."i know what you feel man, but time will turn things better!"

Hoagie tried to cheer up his best friend. "Can't you see it? She hates me! I'm a fucking bastard! I hate myself more than she does!"

Wally said in anger. He tried to hold back the tears. "I fucking miss her..."

he said calmly, and took a puff of cigarette. Immediatly his mobile rang, it was a message.

"Let's see.. is from Catherine. What do i do now?" "Read it aloud" said Hoagie.

"Hi Walls! Are u back, sweetie? Wanna meet tomorrow? xoxo

Geez, I have to leave her, she pratically ruined my life!"

"You had to handle that situation better, is your fault."

Wally's eyes widened "WHAT? I HAD NO CRUDDY CHOICE!"

Then he sat down, putting his face in his hands "It all started before the school dance. It was so perfect.. Kuki and I were closer than ever.

We were toghether all time, we used to walk to school toghether, study toghether,

play videogames toghether, go to the park togheter and so on... She was my life, she was my everything..

more than a friend, but not even a sister.. I loved to look at her beautiful eyes, at her black hair, at her skin..

at her sweet smile she gave only to me.. we weren't a couple, but there was a sort of magic between us.

And i fucking loved it.

I always loved everything about our relationship.."

Hoagie smirked, then said "What about loving HER?" Wally blushed "Shut up! Let me finish!"

Hoags laughed. Wally groaned, then continued to talk.

"One day at school arrived the leaflet of the school dance, and i had an idea:

what about me and Kuki to go togheter? I was so excited about this thought!"

He smiled while closing his eyes and blushing. Hoagie again "And then tell her that you LOVE her?" smirking.

"Shut the fuck up! We were just friends!" Spat Wally.

"Of course I had to tell her that I.. ehhmm.. she... owes me a quarter.

And that could have been the PERFECT day! So one day I placed a rose into her locker with a ticket where was written

Meet me at the cafeteria. Wally.

When she came i grabbed her hands and I asked to go to the dance with me.

Her eyes grew huge, and she hugged me screaming yes! It was the best day of my life!"

Wally was very excited, but something made his eyes turn off.

"But the day before the dance, i went to train with my basketball team

. At the end of the training i was thinking only about Kuki and me going to the dance.

Then my coach called me apart. I went toward him, than he ordered me something horrible."

Hoagie gave a worried look at him

"No, Hoagie! Is not what you think! Oh, crud! But anyway, he forced me to go to the dance with his daughter Catherine,

or he would have thrown me off the team." He said sadly

"His daughter likes me a lot from ages, and she's a daddy's girl, so she asked her father to do this shit to me!

I couln't find the words to explain to Kuki, and I hadn't enough time..

So i arrived at the dance with Catherine.. Kuki saw us and became mad at me.. She was shocked, sad and angry. She hit me on the face in front of everybody, and ran away somewhere.

I looked for Kuki everywhere, but that cruddy sheila was always stuck to my ass!

She forced me to dance with her, but i didn't wanted to.. and then, while i was searching Kuki with my eyes,

Catherine caught me and she kissed me! How disgusting! But i had to do that for basketball...

I hope Kuki didn't see us k-kissing.. Blech!"  
Wally took out his toungue. "Did you see Kuki after the dance?"

Asked Hoagie "No mate.. I texted her a lot, and i called her, but i got no answer.

Then i left for Australia. And now, here i am. Now tell me what the hell am i going to do!

I'm desperate! I want _MOI_ Kuki back!"

The American looked at him smiling

"You just have to let her know that you are still here for her.

It won't be easy, but once you get closer to her and explain what did really happen, you will be as friends as ever!"

"Yeah.. As you wish.."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Back to routine

Wally came home by himself that night, after walking to Hoagie's.

Wally's parents and his brother were already sleeping, it was about 2:00 AM.

He was thinking about what Hoagie told him in front of Lime Ricky's

_ "You just have to let her know that you are still here for her..."_ right, but how?

Wally's head was about to explode. He was in deep thought,  
while walking down the street with his hand in his pokets.

He looked at the sidewalk in the opposite way and flashbacks ran before his eyes.

He could see him and Kuki walking with their schoolbags, and her giggling and smiling at him,

with stars in her eyes and beauty in her face, her beautiful pink lips

, and her black hair was waving in the wind. And they were toghether,  
they were happy, no matter what people would think about them, they were just him and her,

they didn't need nothing else. Wally closed his eyes, then opened it, and the flashback was gone.

He sighed.

_"Ah, c'mon Wally! You don't need that sheila! You have a lot of friends_

_,and girls would die for a date with you! Friends come and go, so she's gone mate!_

_ You have to face it and go ahead!"_

He was saying to himself. He walked in the driveway, then he opened the door of his house.

He went silently upstairs, and entered in his room, it was a mess as always.

He opened his window and lit another cigarette, in fact he wasn't allowed to smoke in his room,

but his parents alredy knew he smoked, so he used to smoke outside the window.

It was a very silent night, no one was hanging around.

He put on his earphones and choose the song Lullaby by The Cure.

While smoking, listening to music and watching outside,

he noticed that a window in another house was still lighted.

He watched it better, and there was a girl inside, sitting on an armchair

with something in her harms that looked like a Rainbow Monkey. Kuki!

He couldn't see very well, but she stood up

and begun dancing a slow dance with her Monkey: she was sweet, like she's never grown up.

And Wally loved it.

_"She will ever be the same Kuki as ever._" Thought the Aussie.

When the light turned off, he closed the window and he took off his black and orange hoodie and his jeans,

to reveal this muscular body. He was really hot! He went bed with just his boxers on,

and fell asleep in a dreamless night. (he was too tired to dream about something, even if it was the Asian girl).

The next morning something woke up him sharply.

_"Ohh... what the crud...!_"

It was his mobile.

"Yaaawwh...Hello?.."

"WALLABEE BEATLES, WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU, STUPID BOY!

YOU'RE LATE, REALLY LATE! COME HERE IMMEDIATLY OR I'LL KIK YOUR ASS VIOLENTLY! GO! GO! GOOO!"

Of course she was Fanny. They had to meet everybody in front of the tree house at 10Am,

and actually was 11AM, and that made her crazy.

He put on his clothes quickly and ran to the tree house.

"Sorry! I'm so sorry i'm on late! I-.."

Rachel stopped him "It's ok,numbuh 4. Now let's get started. Allright team, listen to me.

The Teen Ninjas have a plan to defeat the Kids Next Door.

As the Teen unit of the KND, we have the duty to beat them before they will do something frightful!

Numbuh 2, go, take the C.O.O.L.B.U.S. and get us in, we're going to their headquarters!"

"Teens Next Door, battle stations!" said Nigel, aka Numbuh 1.

They were all running around the tree house to get ready for the incoming battle.

Wally saw Kuki preparing her weapons. "Hello Numbuh 3, 'r you ready to fight?"

" Of course I am!" she answered. He would ask her more and more questions, but Numbuh 86 dragged him to his business.

That night, they were all dead tired.

"Woah man, we totally beat them! We're too cool!"said Hoagie proudly

"Yeah baby it was too easy, Abby's sister is getting older and she's ridiculous!" Said the dark skinned girl laughting.

Then Nigel showed up "Hey guys, have you forgotten? Tomorrow is the first day of school,

and I don't wanna miss it! I'll be the best in the school also this year" everyone nodded sadly.

"What? Tomorrow? Ohh crud!" cryed Wally, everyone agreed with him.

The next mornig they all went in front of the school early in order to share

some freetime toghether before the bell rings. Wally looked for Kuki by the way to school

but he didn't see her, maybe she was avoiding him. They entered in the school toghether,

and looked for their lockers, their classes and stuff. "Alright, who has history in the first class?"

Asked Nigel "I have!" Answered Rachel turning red. "Cool, I have chemistry!" exclaimed Hoagie.

"Fanny,Patton and Abby have English class right now" Said Abby.

"Argh, I have maths! Is the subject I hate the most!" Muttered Wally. "Ok guys, see you later!" they waved at each other.

Wally walked down in the corridor with a frown on his face,

sayng bad words and wishing to be in holiday again. When he entered his eyes wided,

and he felt his heart bumping in his chest: there was Kuki sitting on a desk,

ready for the class like everyone. Mr. Barker, the maths teacher, came in and started talking

"Welcome back everybody! This year will be much more difficult than the last,

so you have to listen well to the classes and take a lot of notes. Understood, Beatles?"

"...Uh? Yes Mr. B!" then wispered "What was he talking about?" to one of his classmates.

"Anyway, I'm glad to present to you a new student in this class.

He comes from Spain, so he has to take the habit here in the Usa.

He's name in Ace Montañez. Ace, come here and say something to your new classmates!"

He stood up and walked in front of the blackboard. He had a very curious hair,

and wore sunglasses, brown jacket and shoes, and blue jeans.

"Hello everybody. I'm Ace and I hope to be your friend till the end of this year.

Remember: it's better to be my friend than my enemy. Enjoy your lesson."

he stepped to his desk. "Aww, he's hot and mean! And fascinating! " Some girls were sayng.

Wally looked at them disgusted, hoping Kuki didn't agree with them.

Fortunatelly, she seemed not caring. Wally sighed in relief. At the end of the classes,

the group of friends met in front of the cafeteria and had lunch toghether.

While they were going to take the trais, Hoagie poked Wally and asked him:

"So, Walls, have you talked to Kuki?"

Wally gulped "No mate, i haven't.."

"You have to do it man! What the hell are you wating for? That she founds some other guy?"

Wally got istantly annoyed "What? No way! Or I'll kill that jackass-!"

he stopped realizing some people were looking at him. He blushed, then he went to his table.

He was having his meal with his friends, but someone knoked on his shoulder.

He turned around and saw the brunette he hated the most: Catherine.

"Oh.. Hey Cathe.. Eheh..."

"YOU! Why don't you text me back when I ask you out!

I texted you countless time during the summer and theese days,

but no fucking answere was given by you!"

Wally could't take this anymore

"That's it! We're not a couple! Your father forced me to go to the dance with you,

but not to be your stupid boyfriend!

And i'm sure he totally agrees with me! So keep away from me, cruddy sheila!"

Catherine got really mad. "Allright you fucking idiot! I hope to not see your dumb face anymore!

Goodbye, you jackass!" And exited with her cheerleader friends.

"Well Wally, you impressed us! " Said Patton "Yeah, you beated that pain in the ass of Catherine!" nodded Fanny.

Everyone cheered, Wally was finally free.

He turned around and saw Kuki: she was very surprised for what just happened,

she didn't expect it. Hoagie blinked to Wally: now she knows.

Wally smiled and went all red for wellness: now something is finally going to the right way.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Plans

"Tell me now, Wally...

How did you get the possibility to go to the school dance? Isn't it just fot senior students?"  
"I'm the captain of the basketball team Hoags, I can do whatever I want, we're the most popular in the school!"

They were walking in the corridor.  
"I've to go mate, I have my trainings now, see ya!"

said Wally to his friend, they waved at each other and the Aussie ran down the stairs to go to the gym.  
He went into the locker room to change: he wore the jersey of the school team and shorts.  
"Hey Beatles! Welcome back!" Said Chris friendly "Thanks mate!" said Wally and put a hand on his shoulder.

Chris was one of his teammates, maybe his favourite. He was tall, black skinned,

with short hair and brown eyes. He and Wally were two of the hottest boys in the school, and girls liked them very much!

But anyway, they joined the rest of the team and went to train.

Wally worked really hard, and he was pratically the best on the court.

He used sport to vent his rage, and because of that he was always full of energy and determinated,

and he was only focused on the game. His teammates liked him, and so did his coach.

After two hours of training all the boys left the court.

Wally grabbed his bottle of water and put his towel on his shoulder.

"Beatles, come here just a second please" Asked coach Pierce.

Wally turned around worried: what if he wanted to throw him out of the team because of what happened at the cafeteria?  
"Yes coach.."  
"I'm very disappointed and angry, I've never thought it was possible to act this way, I can't belive it."

Wally was about to faint, his blood suddenly froze. "Look Mr. Pierce, I-..."

"What my daugher Catherine has done to you is regrettable!

I'm so sorry for what she has done to you Wallabee, I'll scold her this evening.

You know, after all she's just a little girl. But anyway, you've done a good work today boy, see you next time!"

Wally felt confused, but he sighed in relief.  
He had a shower and joked with his teammates as usual,

they were his second group of friends after the TND, and both the groups were quite popular in the school.

Wally waved to his friends and went out the loker room.

While he was walking, he heard some voices from the girls gym.  
He was curious and entered, there were volleyball trainings.

He was about to leave, but at a point he saw a girl sitting on a bench with a long black ponytail,

wearing blue shorts and a white t-shirt with her surname on the back: Sanban.

Of course she had the number three. He stared at her, with huge sparkling eyes.

"Sanban! C'mon is your turn now!" Said the coach, he was young (about 20 years old) and blonde, quite tall,

he wore a gray suit and a whistle on the neck. "Yessir!" Kuki jumped off the bench and ran on the court.

She was cheering and had a big smile on her face, she loved volleyball and she was quite good.  
"Yeah girl! You rock!" Said one of her teammates giving her five.  
Wally watched her playing all time , she was amazing. He smiled, she didn't noticed he was watching her.

The coach whistled three times, it was the ending of the training.

"Good work, Sanban. You know, you're as good at volleyball as pretty"

Said Chad Dickson with a smirk, then blinked at her.

He was the volleyball coach because he was in the male team when he was in the high school,

and of course he was the best. "Eheh! C'mon Chad, don't say that! You're too old!"

said Kuki giggling and teasing him. "Shut up little girl, I'm an adult, you have to respect me!"

Said Chad proudly "Yes daddy!" she said teasingly. They laughed togheter.

Wally was growling with anger and closed his fists, he watched the whole scene.

_"What the hell does that cruddy adult want from her? Why doesn't he keep away from her?"_.

Then he heard a voice:

"Hi Wally! What are you doing here?" Said Numbuh three smiling.

The Australian stopped his anger suddenly.  
"Oh.. Hi Kuki! I was... ehm...I...forgot..my... my wallet in the locker room!

So while I was leaving I heard noise from that gym and I looked around

and saw you girls playing with your likable [That word sounded a little sarcastic, guess why!] coach.

Isn't that Numbuh 274?"

"Yes he is, but he had been decommissioned after turning 20 because he wasn't a Teen anymore,

so he can't remember anything about us. But anyway, he's funny and cute!

I couln't wish for a coach better than him!" Said Kuki giggling

"Yeah, whatever." Wally didn't like the way he looked at her, he was a little bit pervert.

"I've to go Wally! See you around!" she waved at him.  
Wally waved her back.

"If you want to impress her, surprise her!" Chris was standing behind him.

"Chris! You scared me!" shouted Wally

"You won't certainly conquer her if all you do is spying her!" he said laughing.

"Not so funny! And I don't wanna CONQUER her! I just want her and me to be friends again!" specified the Aussie.

"Really? And why do you hate Dickson so much? Aren't you jealous?"

"What? That's the most ridiculous thing that I've ever heard!" Screamed Wally

"Yeah sure, it is" said Chris ironically.

"Anyway, how can I surprise her, Mr I-Know-Everything?"

"Ohh man, It's easy! You have to make her feel special, like no one in the universe!"

"And you call it easy?"

"It is. Come on, I'll explain you on the way home."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Fortune

"Are you sure it will work, mate?" Asked Wally worried.  
"Ohh c'mon bro, it would be perfect, I promise!" Said the black guy, sure of what he said.  
" 'k.. Let's do it..." Wally was nervous.

The sunset has come, and everything was colored red, sky was pink, yellow and orange.

The two were walking along the street, their shadows were long and grey.

"That's her driveway. Don't be a coward and go!"

Chris pushed him toward the door,

"Nonononono, wait! WAIT!" Wally was waving his arms.  
"Good luck Beatles!" Chris rang the doorbell with a smirk on his face and suddenly ran away.

_"Oh shit, what am I going to do now? She would be here in a sec.."_

"Hello Wally! Wait for my sister, she'll be there immediatly! Kuuuukiiiiii! Get down before the night will come!"

Obviously she was Mushi. She grew up similar to her sister, but she still had her pigtails and her liliac sweatshirt.

"Uh, ehrm, thanks Mushi.."  
"That's ok! Look, here she comes!"

"Mushi-chan, who's there?" Wally gulped when he heard Kuki's voice.  
"Hi Wally! What can I do for you?" She said with a smile. She looked surprised, but she was trying to hide it.

"H-hi Kuki... How're ya?"  
"I'm ok thanks, and you?"

_"That's it, I have to do it!" _thought Wally.

"I'm fine. Shall we sit on that swing bench for a while?"  
"Yeah sure!" She looked pleased to do that.

They sat on the swing bench, they were quite close.  
Just for a second Kuki's hand touched Wally's one, making him blush.

"Sooo... What did you came here for?" Asked Kuki, she wanted to make some conversation.  
"Look Kuki, there's a reason I came here for... There's something I have to tell you."

Kuki's eyes widened. "Go ahead.." Maybe they didn't know it, but their hearts were beating at the same, frenetic rhythm.

"I wanted to tell you that... that I... I am... I'm sorry.

I know what I did to you, but I didn't mean to do it, I was forced to.

" Wally said in frustration, then continued

"I hated that sheila even more than you did, Kuki.. She was always stuck to my ass! I was-"  
Kuki put a finger over his mouth, he blushed even more.

"Shh... I heard everything at the cafeteria.. I always knew that you weren't a jerk.

I was so upset because I wanted to have an unforgettable night with the person I-..ehrm, with my best friend.

You know, I was sad and angry because of the situation, and not because of you, now that I know the truth."  
Kuki smiled softly, she had a sweet look on her face.

"Kuki... Now that we've talked I have to ask you something..."  
"Yees, Wally...?"  
"Before all that happened, you were the most important person to me..

without you my life is meaningless, I need you to be beside me and never go away,

like the sun in a summer day. Me and you were strong toghether,

and when I realized that all this could end up, I despaired. You're wonderfull,

really wonderfull, and I didn't want you to go away from me..  
But now that all is resolved, you have to listen to me.."

Kuki's eyes were sparkling, her smile grew huge.  
Wally stood up, and took a white rose from behind

"Would you... like to be my bestfriend again?

" Kuki was astonished. She jumped on him, making he fell on the ground

"Yes! YESYESYESYESYESYESYEEEEEEEES!" She hugged him like they used to when they were kid.

"Ohh Wally, I'm so happy you asked me! You don't know how much I've missed youuuu!"

He couldn't belive it, she was crying of joy. He smiled, he was happy too but men shouldn't cry in his opinion.  
"I have to go now, Kooks, It's late.. See you at school!"

"Wally thanks for all that.. you'll always be the best friend I've never had and I'll never have. Goodnight"

She gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
Then she entered in her house.

Once she did, Chris showed up.

"You did it, Wally! You did it!" He gave him five and they hugged

"Hell yeahh! Thanks mate, you made me the luckiest guy of the entire universe!"  
"No Wally, you did! You really did it!

" said Chris "Yes but I wouldn't do that if I hadn't met you outside the girls' gym!"

replied Wally "Maybe it was the fortune that helped you to find the occasion and the balls to to that!" Chris laughed.  
"Haayy, that's not true!"

They arrived at Chris's house, they waved at each other.

Wally took out his mobile and phoned Hoagie.

"Hello Wally, wasup?"  
"Hoags! You can't imagine of what happened to me right now! I'm so happy mate,  
I have to tell you!" "Really? Come up to the tree house, we're all there but Kuki."  
"Don't worry, I've just seen her! I'm comiiiiing!"

He run to the tree house, there were Hoagie and Nigel waiting for him.  
"Tell us man, I wanna know everything.. Is that something about Numbuh three?" Asked Nigel "It is! Fuck yeah!"

Something pulled Wally away "Numbuh 5 wants to hear it too, step by step" Said Abby with her ordinary tone of voice,  
Rachel was next to her, and had a curious look.

"What about Fanny and Patton?" Asked Wally "Ohh, don't mind about them, they will arrive. Now start!" ordered Hoagie playfully.

And Wally started telling about that beautiful day.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - Protection

"Nooo, I thought you confessed her your love!" Hoagie acted disappointed playfully.  
"How many time have I to tell you that WE-ARE-JUST-FRIENDS?" Said Wally annoyed

"Yeah.. Sure.." Said Abby with a smirk on her face.

"And what about Chris? Does he have any girlfriend?"Rachel asked Wally "No he doesn't, his ex-girlfriend Tara dumped him last month, but now he's fine and is looking for a girl.

I told I would present to him one of my friends, but they're all engaged!" Replied the Aussie

Patton and Fanny entered in the TV room: their hair and clothes were messed up, and they were red on the cheeks. "Hey hey heeeyy! What were you guys doin' meanwhile?" Said Hoagie with a mischievous look, suddenly Abby hit him with her hat "Ooh, c'mon Abs, I was joking!" Everyone laughed.

Wally looked at 86 and 60 toghether: they sat on the couch hugging and smiling.  
He was staring at them, looking how they were happy together. He wondered if he would ever felt something like this.

But anyway, they all went home when the night came down. Wally went in his bedroom, and lit a cigarette out of the window as usual. Then he lay on his bed once he finished.  
After a few seconds he heard his mobile ringing.

_"Oh crud, just when I lay down!"_

he tought It was a text message... From Kuki. His eyes widened

"Hi wals, r we walkin' 2 skl 2mro? :))" He smiled reading her tipical sms language instead of Catherine's annoying sms.  
"Yes kooks, c ya at the usual place :-)"  
"'K night :D"  
"Night :-)"

He was happy to go to school with her again because before that day he tought it wouldn't happen anymore.  
He took off all of his clothes but his boxers and went to bed.

The next day he jumped down the bed and ran in the kitchen for breakfast

"Goodmorning my little dingo! Why so excited?"

"Hi mum, I've no time, I'm in a hurry!" He ran upstairs again after devouring his cereals.

"I think it's about Kuki, it must be!" Said Joey to his mum.  
"Yes, he always liked that lovely girl! She's so nice! I guess he'd never admitted to himself he likes her."  
"And neeever will!" said little Joey.

"Hey mum, how do I look?" asked Wally worried running down the stairs

"You look great my little marsupial! You always do!" Said Mrs. Beatles softly.

Then she asked "Why so worried? You wanna impress Kuki Sanban? That lovely japanese girl? Do you like her?"

"Mooooooooom! Mind your own business!" Replied Wally, and went red a little.

"Ok, ok, I was just asking.. Now go, or you'll be late!" Said Wally's mum.  
"Right, see ya mum and br ! I gotta go!" And run out the door.

He walked down the street and after a while he sat on the bench.

That was THE bench, the place where Kuki and Wally used to meet before going to school together.  
He was about 15 minutes early, so he took out his iPod to listen to music,  
in order to relax a little.

_ "Why am I so nervous? Why can't I wait to see her?"_

He was in deep thought, music accompained the time to wait.  
Suddenly he felt someone knocking on his shoulder

"Hey what the..?" he turned around, and that person was Kuki.  
He saw the sun shining behind her, she was beautiful.  
She was wearing a green sweater and a pink headband.

"Hi Wally! Goodmorning! I tried to talk to you, but you were listening to your freaking music!"  
"Oh, 'morning Kuki, uh, sorry.."  
"Doesn't matter. Wanna go?"  
"Ok, let's go!" Said the Aussie.

She was smiling, she was calm and looked relaxed. Wally was happy,but he felt a little anxious.

"You didn't tell me about Australia! How was this year?"Asked Kuki giggling

"Well, it's the same place as ever, my second home at least.. I found my friends Jonathan, Aiden and..-"  
He stopped talking noticing she had taken his arm, and she linked her arm to his.

"Wh-why did you do that?" Said Wally embarrassed.  
"What's wrong? Aren't we friends?" asked Kuki smiling as always.  
"Nothing.." He went ALL red, but he hid it under his hair.

They continued talking along the street, laughing and joking.  
Once they arrived at school, they entered in.

"I gotta go to my class Wally, see you at lunch with the guys!" And she gave him a kiss on his cheek "Bye..." said Wally smiling.

Suddenly he felt that somebody was observing him.

He opened his loker feeling a little strange.  
He turned around and saw Ace looking at him from around the corner

_"What the hell does he want?_"

asked Wally to himself.  
Then he entered in his classroom.

When lessons finished, he run to his friends in front of the cafeteria.  
"Hi guys! What's up?"  
"Hey man! How are you? I didn't see you this morning!" Said Hoagie giving him five.  
"I went to school with Kooks. And what about you?"  
"I got an A in science! I just love it!" exclaimed the ex-fat boy.  
"Because you're a nerd, darling!" said Abby teasing him.  
"Shut up! Who was that studied all night long for a test?" said Hoagie to his girlfriend "Abby didn't do that!" replied her.

"Hey Beatles, wassup?" Chris arrived.  
"Hey you! I'm fine, I gotta tell you some things!" said Wally blinking at him.  
"Lright!" Chris turned around and saw Abby talking to Rachel.  
He began staring at her.

"Don't even think about that, mate, she's Hoagie's girlfriend!"  
"Uh? Sorry man, I was distracted. Don't worry, you know me, I wouldn't do that kind of thing."  
"I know it" Said Wally smiling and putting a hand on his shoulder. Then he came back to his group.

"So, where is Kuki?" Asked the Aussie to his friends.  
"She's talking with that strange guy over there." Said Nigel.

Fire begun to burn in Wally's eyes.

He saw Kuki talking with Ace, apparently there was nothing strange.  
But he felt rage throught his veins.  
"What the fuck does he want from her! Why is he talking to her!"  
"Relax Numbuh 4, they're just talking! There's nothing bad!" Said Nigel "No way, HE is bad!" shouted Wally.

"What's wrong, Wally? Don't you like Kuki's new friend?" said Abby teasing him. She always knew about Wally's crush.  
"No." said Wally with a frown on his face. He saw Ace putting an hand on Kuki's arm.

He stomped to them with his fists closed and an angry look.  
He grabbed Kuki's arm.  
"C'mon Kooks, it's lunch time!" He dragged her to the cafeteria.  
"Bye Ace! See you around!" she said smiling, she seemed not caring about Wally's attitude.

"Kuki! When did you and Montañez become so close?"  
"But Wally! He's so kind! You don't have to act so jealous!" said Kuki worried.  
"Yeah, whatever. Let's go to our table. Chris, would you like to join us?" said Wally changing the subject.  
"No man, I'll have lunch with the teammates, thanks. See ya around!" Chris waved at him, and stole a glance at Abby.  
She smiled back at him, luckily Hoagie didn't notice.

They had lunch, and all was like nothing happened.  
After school, they went to the tree house.  
Wally lit a cigarette on the "balcony".

"Wally.. how many times have I to tell you that you can't need something that hurts you?" Said Hoagie annoyed.  
"Maybe I will never understand mate!" Wally said chuckling.  
He turned off the cigarette, and Hoagie reached the others inside. Wally sat on the floor with his back on the tree.

Kuki arrived jumping

"Heyy Wally! Why are you sitting here all alone?"  
"Hi Kooks, I dunno, I was about to go inside, but I like sitting here, it's peaceful"  
"Can I keep you company?" Said Kuki softly.  
"Uuhm, sure you can..." Wally blushed.

"Tell me Wally.. Why were you so mad at Ace today at the cafeteria?"  
Wally gulped.  
"Ahhm, I wasn't.. I just came to advise you that we were going to have lunch!"  
"Yeah, but you were too much upset... Would you pleeease tell me why?" Said Kuki calmly.  
"It's just that.. I don't like Montañez.. He's too arrogant."  
"He's not.. believe me.. but why SO mad?"  
"I... I like to protect you from people that I don't like."  
Wally realizet what he said, and put his hand on his mouth, becoming all red.  
Kuki laughed.  
"Ooh Wally, you kinda sweet! I have the sweetest best friend of all!" Kuki giggled and hugged him, smiling.  
"Hehe.. thanks Kooks.." He was embarassed but happy at the same time.

She relaxed over him, it was like she was sleeping.  
He watched her and smiled, then he put an arm around her.  
His heart was beating fast, and he hoped she didn't notice.  
He noticed she fell asleep, and he felt comfortable. He loved watching at her and feeling the warmth of her soft skin.

She woke up.  
"Yahhwn.. I think it's better to come inside, the guys would think we are dead!" She said smiling.  
He said "Ok" and they entered inside.

"Ahh, the best thing of TND it's that we have less missions than KND, so we have a lot of freetime!"said Hoagie while playing videogames.

"Where's Numbuh 1?" Asked Wally to the others.  
"He's studying in his room. You know, he wants to have an high average also this year." answered Rachel.  
"Ahh, I can't understand that Brit!" Said Wally.

Everyone nodded. They had cheese nachos and beer for dinner, and they had a lot of fun.  
But at a point Wally noticed that Kuki was writing something on her laptop, sitting on the couch.

_"What is she writing with so much enthusiasm?_"

He asked to himself.  
But he was too busy laughing and joking with his friends to think about that, and his mind was full of the image of her in the balcony.

It was just what he was wishing for.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 - Bad dream, bad day?

_"Owh.. Where am I?"_

It was hot, and there were some people wearing swimsuits, they were the guys of the high school.

They were having a drink and talking to each other. There was music, it was night.

"Heeey Beatles! This party rocks! Look how many girls there are!"  
It was Chris with his arms around two gorgeous girls.  
"Chris! What the fuck are you doing, and what the fuck am I doing here!"

Suddenly he saw his friends, they looked drunk.  
Hoagie waved at him:  
"Wally! This party is really explosive! I'm gonna-"  
"You gonna have the sexiest night you've never had!" said Abby, and kissed him.

Fanny was totally drunk, she was dancing on a table with a beer in her hand, and boys and girls were dancing around her.

_"Gesus, this party has no cruddy sense!"_

Wally didn't know what to do, everywhere was a complete chaos.

Some people were making noise, dancing, drinking, playing in the pool and so on.

Wally asked Nigel (that was drunk too)  
"Numbuh 1! Where's Kuki? Have you seen her?"  
"Hahahah relax Wally, she's having a great time! Look at the pool!"

Wally searched Kuki with his eyes.

Finally he found her.. She was wearing a pink bikini.

His eyes sparkled, and he blushed a lot.

_"Oh my goodness.. she's damn HOT!"_

But something drove the Aussie guy out of his mind:

Chad was staring at her too, and they were both in the pool.  
Wally turned around, he didn't want her to see him.

He looked back again and... Chad had disappeared.  
Instead of him there was Ace.. and he was holding Kuki.

Wally couldn't stand it anymore.

They two were almost kissing... His hands were on her hips, her arms around his neck..

"HEY YOU! GET AWAY FROM HER!"

He suddenly knew what to do, and he started running towards the pool.

"DON'T TOUCH HER! I'LL KILL YOU WITH MY OWN HANDS!"

He was in front of the pool, ready to jump in and get the rid on the Spanish guy.  
But while he was in the air, just before touching the water...

"No.. NOO.. WAIT! I CAN'T SWIM!"

He just remembered his weakness. But it was too late, he was already in the water.  
"HEELP! KUKI! HELP MEE!"  
He felt water all over him, he couln't do anything.

"HEEELP! I'M DROWNING! HELP!"

Suddenly he opened his eyes and started with fright: it was just a nightmare.

_"Stupid dreams! I hate them! They always seem too real! Oh crud, I'm sweating!"_

He stood up and had a shower, it was nearly 4:00 AM. He came back to his room, and sat on his bed, he didn't want to sleep again.

He calmed down a little, and relaxed himself.

He was sitting on his bed, it was soft and warm, quite comfortable.  
The light was weak, everything in the room had a big black shadow,  
he was looking around at his personal stuff.

Then he looked at the wall near the window, and saw the drawing of Kuki he made when he was ten.

He smiled.

_"Kuki.. you're always in my head.. even in my dreams.._  
_And I hate when someone is trying to take you away from me.._  
_What is that feeling?"_

He lay down and started looking at the ceiling.  
He sighed, thinking about her sweetest smile.

_"I can't think of a girl cuter than you..."_

Suddenly the bed that seemed warm and comfortable to him became cold and empty.

His mind came back to the image of Fanny and Patton together on the couch, or the linked hands of Hoagie and Abby at Lime Ricky's.

He was lonely.

He could have whoever he wanted, he felt alone anyway.

But not when he was with her:

it makes him feel that sensation of warmth and the feeling that the person he cared the most was right beside him.

Like at the balcony.

He wanted to have her that way again, and maybe forever.

Then he realized he was hugging his pillow, like if he wanted that scene to be real.

But in that moment another thought crossed his mind:

What were she writing on the laptop?

One of her girly songs? No, she wasn't a child anymore..

A poem or a short story? Probably, but she would need much more time!

Something about school? Not sure, the next day was sunday..

There was just a resolution: she was chatting or sending an email to someone.

Maybe one of her teammates.. Maybe Abby.. Or a guy..

He didn't want to think about that horrible mind, so he turned on his side and fall asleep again.

The next morning he went to the tree house and so did the other TND operatives.  
He didn't want to think about his terrible dream.

Everybody was having a good time, but Kuki was writing on her laptop again.  
Wally's face looked curious and also a little worried.

_"That's it, I have to find out what is she writing on that cruddy laptop!"_

"Hey Numbuh 4 you look tired! Have you slept enough? Asked Hoagie "Not really Hoags, I had a bad dream."

"Uh, I had a nightmare too! I dreamt about one of my aircrafts had broken while I was on it! It was terrible! And what about yours?"

"Ehrm.. That kind of stuff." Said Wally, he wanted to change the matter.

"Bye guys! My dad phoned me and he wants me to go home! How boring!  
I'll catch you later!" Said the japanese girl, and she got out of the tree house.

Wally waved at her, he was a lil' sad because of her leaving.  
He went back to his nerdy games with Hoagie.

"Geez, I'm starving! I'll have something to eat!" said Hoagie "Me too! Let's have some toast!" Replied the Australian boy.

They were going to the kitchen, but something caught Wally's attention:

Kuki's laptop was still on and open.

A smirk grew on Wally's face. But he knew that his friends may not approve him to spy her computer,  
they were too loyal, and they were right.

_"I can't do that.. but I need to know.. What can I do with the others?"_

He thought for a while, then he had an idea.

He started walking in the corridor and screaming:  
"Numbuh 1! Numbuh 362! Numbuh 86! Numbuh 60! Help! Hoagie, Abby!"

"What's going on, Numbuh 4?" asked Nigel worried

"The Toiletnator is trying to defeat KND with the help of Teen Ninjas! You have to stop him immediatly!"

"How did you know it?" Asked Rachel

"I.. recived a call.. from Numbuh 363 at the Moon Base! Now go before it's too late!"

"Teens Next Door, battle stations!" Shouted Nigel

they ran out the tree house with the C.O.O.L.B.U.S..

_"Haha, it was too easy!"_ thoutht Wally.

He reached the couch where was Kuki's laptop.

_"Let's see... Ohh crud, all Rainbow Monkey stuff!_  
_But what about that window.."_

He clicked that window, and had a little surprise

_"Hey, it's an email conversation! But.. Oh crud, it's all in japanese! I can't understand anything!_  
_Let's look for a translation on the internet.."_

He searched a website that makes translations of text from a language to another.

_"Let's see... select language.. from japanese... to.. english.. _

_'Lright! Now copy and paste the email! Just a little wait and... Got it! I have the translation!"_

Here's the translation of the email the person sent to Kuki:

**Dear Kuki-chan,**

**I talked to my mum last night, and finally she'll let me go to America and see you again!**  
**You can't imagine how much I miss you, I can't stop thinking ****of****the time we were toghether**

** in Japan and I could hug you whenever I wanted. I really need you by my side again,**

** you're too important to me. ****Remember, you'll always be someone special for me. **

**By the way, I'll arrive to America next week, I've already done the tikets.**

**I can't wait to see you again, my little sakura flower.**

**With love**

** Naoki.**

And here's Kuki's reply:

**Dear Naoki-kun**

** Are you really going to America? That's wonderful!**  
**I can't believe it! It's been a long time since we saw in Japan!**  
**I miss you too, my little panda boy! You're so huggable!**  
**Of course you can stay at my house with my parents and Mushi!**  
**I can't wait to see you too! You're the sweetest boy I've ever knew!**  
**Uh, and of course I'll present to you all my friends, they all must know who you are!**  
**I give you the biggest hug I can send to you!**  
**Love**

** Kuki**

Wally was litterally shocked. He closed the windows he opened, putting everything as it was before Wally's action.

He felt really upset.

_"She has a boyfriend in Japan? And she didn't tell me? ..."_  
He almost fainted.

_"Who's that Naoki? Why she didn't tell us anything about that guy?"_

Wally started walking up and down in the living room.

_"She loves him?.. What's so special about him?.. What he's got that I ain't got?-"_

He was imagining Kuki with that 'perfect' japanese guy, and all the things they could have done toghether...

He lay down on the couch, he was feeling bad, really bad,  
because he couldn't do anything,  
that guy was the person Kuki loved the most.

He just couldn't be happy for her:  
HE wanted to be THAT guy..

He wanted to stay with her, no matter where, no matter how.  
He couln't think about another boy taking HIS place (or the place he wanted to have)

Suddenly the other operatives broke into the tree house.

"Awh yeah! We kicked Toiletnator's ass! He won't try to defeat us anymore after our lesson!" Said Hoagie proudly.

"Numbuh 5 thinks this mission was almost funny. That strange adult makes her laugh!"  
Everyone nodded. Wally was surprised that his excuse worked well.

"Numbuh 4! You look bad! What's wrong?" Said Nigel to his blond friend.  
"Nothing.. really, I'm just tired.."

Kuki got in.

"Yaaay! Guys! Guess what! Naoki is coming to Americaaaaaa!"  
She looked really happy, and the others were happy for her too.

They seem to know who Naoki was.

Kuki stepped towards Wally

"Aren't you happy Wally? Naoki is coming hereee!" She couldn't hold her happiness.  
"Yeah, sure, I am."

Then he turned back and walked to his room.

Kuki looked confused.  
"What's wrong with Wally?" Asked the japanese girl worried. No one could answer, but anyway, they continued sharing Kuki's joy.

Hoagie went to Wally's room.  
"Hello.. Wally what is your problem?"  
"Nothing.. I just don't like that Naoki.."

"I know it, but wait, he's not wh-"  
"No Hoagie, don't try to cheer me up! I know everything I needed to know!"  
Wally was a little bit angry.

Some days later they all went to school as usual.  
Wally was walking trough the people in the corridor.

But at a point he saw some guys standing in circle, and his friends too.

_"What's going on?"_ He thought.

He walked towards the group of people.

He made some space for himself between two guys.

In the middle there was Kuki, smiling and giggling, and an awesome asian boy.  
He had a mohawk hairstyle and wore a checked black and red shirt on a black t-shirt, blue jeans,

black converse (like Kuki's) and huge earphones around his neck.

She was hugging him, she seemed to be happy. Maybe too happy.

Everybody was nodding and talking to the two japaneses.

Wally could't hold his angst.

"Hey! Who the hell do you think you are? School is not your propriety!"

"Wally! Stop it!" Said Kuki

"Just because you are with Kuki doesn't mean you can do whatever you want!"

"Wally, stop it immediatly, you don't-.."

"Kuki! Why didn't you tell me about you and him? Why have you got secrets? I'm your best friend! You're supposed to tell me everything!"

He was pratically shouting!

"Wally, is not what you think! Seriously!"

"But why everybody except me already knew about you and-.."

A low voice interrupted the Aussie

"Nice to meet you.. I am Sanban Naoki."

Wally gulped.

"S-sanban..? You've got the same surname..? Then you.. are.."

"Yes Wally, Naoki is my COUSIN! He came to school with me just for my multicultural projec!t"

Said Kuki and everyone laughed.

She was really angry and upset.

Wally didn't know what to do.

"Relax Wally.. We all know you here and we all love you just the way you are!  
Don't worry about what happened!" Said Hoagie.

"Yeah sure but I feel stupid. Now she hates me again!"  
"Don't be stupid saying that kind of things!"

Kuki showed up.

"Hey Wally.. I'm sorry, I didn't want to yell at you in front of everyone..."

"No Kooks, I am sorry for what I said to your cousin! I didn't want to attack him, there was a misunderstanding!"

"What kind of misunderstanding?"

"I thought he had another kind of relationship with you.."

"You know that you are my bestfriend, and no one else! You don't have to worry!"

"No, I mean, I though Naoki was more than a friend to you and you didn't tell me anything about that.."

"But Wally, how can you say something like this? You know I would tell you!"

"I'm sure you would." Said Wally smiling.  
She smiled him back.

"Hey Kooks.. Wanna get together after school?"  
"Sure! I'll tell Naoki he has to go home with Mushi, besides she's more closed to him than me!"

"Fine! See you after the trainings!"

"Right! See ya Wally!"

He couldn't belive what he just asked her.  
His happiness was huge!  
Maybe they were going to have a beautiful time like in the past.

He had his trainings and did the best he could do as always, after that he had a shower,

changed and got out the locker room with his bag on his shoulder, and he waited for her standing next to the girls' locker room.

Kuki exited, and jumped when she saw Wally "Uh, Wally! I didn't expect you to be here!"  
"Don't worry. Should we go?"  
"Of course silly! Where do we go?"  
"I dunno. Let's walk for a while!"  
"Ok" She nodded smiling.

Then they two left the school.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey there! This is the first time I appear through that story, sorry if I didn't do that before! And sorry if I took so much time to update the story,**  
**I had been busy with boring school stuff.**  
**I'm Vicky, or Numbuh 279, this is my first fanfic and I'm doing my best to make you like it! So if you want to say something about that please review my chapters!**  
**I know my English is not perfect, but I hope you'll like my story anyway. Enjoy what will happen next!**  
**Vicky.**

**Uh, I forgot, I don't own the universe of Codename: Kids Next Door or its characters,**  
**I just own the story and the characters I created (at the moment Chris, Catherine, Naoki, Jonathan)**

* * *

Chapter 7 - Love and hurt.

Wally was so close to her, while they were walking by the sidewalk as usual.

Kuki looked relaxed and peacefull, her black hair was shining with the sunlight.

He wanted to know about the relationship between Kuki and Naoki, but he couldn't know how!

"So, erhm, Kuki, Naoki's your cousin, isn't he?"

"Of course he is, silly! I've said you one hour ago!"

Replied the girl laughing a little, and said

"What did you think he was? My boyfriend?"

elbowing him in the chest, making him blushing.

He hid it under his bangs.

"Oh well, you're very close to him, so I thought he was.. ehm.. you know.." He looked down.

"Ohh Wally, you'll never change!" She hugged him.

"Yeah.. Ok now tell me something about you and him!" Said Wally with curious eyes.

"Well, he's like a brother to me! He's cool and friendly and he has a lot in common with you!"

"Really? Like what?" Wally looked surprised

"Uhmm, well.. You two don't like school, vegetables and annoying girls, but you love Dragonball, fighting and rock music as well!"

"Really? Does he play any instrument?"

"Yes he does! He's a wooooonderful drummer!" Esclaimed the japanese girl with a huge smile

"How cool!" Wally was enjoing the conversation because he's a musician too, he plays the guitar very well!

"So he isn't that bad, you'll like him. I love that my 'brother' and my best friend are so similar! You know what?"

"Tell me!"

"He's a little more intelligent than you, I guess" Said the japanese teasing him.

"Ha Ha, veeery funny!" Wally pretended to laugh.

"Ihih, you know I'm joking!"

"And what about you two in Japan? What do you usually do?"

"Well, you know, all the things two brothers usually do, play videogames, going out, talking about sex.."

"WHAT?" Wally become totally red this time.

"So? What's wrong?" Said Kuki with a smirk

"N-Nothing..."

They arrived in front of a green hill.

"Wally! Wally! The first to reach the top wins! Now!"

She began to run after throwing her backpack on the floor.

"Hey! You're unfair! Wait!" The Australian followed her, panting because of smoking.

He reached the girl after a while.

"Hey granny! I won! Now I'll push you down the hill!"

"No you wont! Hey what're you doing..! No, nooo!"

Kuki jumped over him, shouting "WEEEHEE!" and making him fall on the grass

The two started rolling down the hill holding each other, she was laughing out loud and he was laughing too.

Then they arrived at the end of the hill, and they were still holding, she was nearly on the top of him.

He looked into her eyes, and her face turned in surprise...

Then their faces were more and more close...

Wally felt his heart beating faster than ever...

The moment was perfect, but suddenly...

BEEP, BEEP! That was Kuki's mobile.  
There was a reminder on the screen.

"Oh crap, I have to go." She said standing up

"No, wait!" He replied, and he took her arm quickly. When he realized, he turned back and left the arm.  
"Sorry Wally, I can't, see you at school!" She gave him a hug and walked away quickly.

He stared at her leaving with a stupid expression on his face.

Then he looked at the ground and saw Kuki's phone.

"Heeey! Kuki! You forgot your...!"  
He looked at the screen, the reminder was

'Spanish lesson with Ace, 5:00 pm.'

He tried to hold his rage and ran towards Kuki.

"Oh, Wally! Thank you very much!" She took her mobile.

"That's ok. Are you going to Ace's..?"

"Yes I am, so what?" She asked.

"Well.. Look out when you're at his, ok?" Wally looked worried

"Fiiiine." Kuki smiled softly, then she left.

Wally turned back to his way, and sighed.

_"Montañez.. I hate you.."_

He walked down the street for a while, he was in deep thought.

Suddenly he heard some voices and saw Chris, Hoagie and Naoki chatting and laughing.

"Hey Wally! Over here!" Said Hoagie smiling and waving at him

"Hey guys! ..Oh.. hey Naoki.. Look, I'm sorry for-"

"That's ok, don't worry.  
You know, Kuki often speaks about you, so I know your attitude quite well"  
said the asian boy smiling.

Wally smiled back a little embarrassed. "Uhm, really? Oh.. Wow.." Chris and Hoagie laughed a little, knowing well his crush.

"So, what were you guys going to do?" Asked the Australian avoiding the 'Kuki subject'

"We weren't doing anything in particular, just hanging around.

What about you? We saw you with Kuki out of the school!" Said Chris.

"Well, we were just going around, but then she went to Ace's.."  
"For a spanish lesson! I know it, she told me"

Replied Naoki.

"Uhm.. Let's go to mine! Well'have fun!" Said Hoagie, he wanted to distract his best friend.

"Ok, let's go!" Everybody nodded.

They arrived to Hoagie's house, his mum prepared some sandwiches

and they started playning in Hoagie's room with videogames, reading boys' magazines [you know..]  
and all the things boys usually do toghether.

"Naoki, now tell us, why are you so used to America? You look at ease in here!"

"Well, when I was younger I lived here in the USA for two years, so that's why

I feel like I'm in a second home and I can speak English fluently unlike my friends in Japan" Replied the boy smiling a little.

"Look guys, I've just got an email! It's an invitation!" Exclaimed Hoagie looking at his laptop.

"Oh cool it's for James Ramsey's party! When is it?" Asked Chris curious.

"This party will take place in two weeks, we have a lot of time to get ready!" Said Wally

"Ahh good Ramsey, his parties are the best of all during the schoolyear!" And Chris was right.

This guy, James Ramsey, was a very rich schoolmate of them,  
and he used to have a big party every year in his enormous house,  
in wich he invited all the people of his school.

"So, who will you take to that party?" Asked Naoki

"I don't know, I wish I could find a lady to go with!" Said Chris.

"I'll go with my Abby of course!" Replied Hoagie proudly

"That's right. And about you, Wally? Who will you bring?"

"Well, I.. Uhm.. I dunno"

"Ohh c'mon man, obviously Kuki! You have to ask her!" said Hoagie, and Chris nodded.

"No way! She'll never come with me to that party after the accident at the schooldance.."

"Are you sure? I don't think she will refuse." Naoki blinked at Wally.

"Right. I'll ask her. And what if she says no? I'd feel dumb!" Wally looked worried

"Don't worry, you won't be dumber than yourself, that's impossible!" Hoagie laughed friendly

"You're such a great joker Hoags. Anyway I've to go now guys, It's dinnertime. See ya!"

Everybody waved at him.

He felt uncomfortable thinking of a way to ask Kuki to go to the party with him.  
But he had to do that, not for a real reason, but just because of HER.

He always loved her, but he was too shy to reveal his true feelings, so he decided to be the best friend he could be. But was all that enough for him?

He's never felt this way before, he's never fallen in love. Love? Was it love?

He was thinking about that afternoon with her, and how his heart was beating in his chest,  
the warmth on his cheeks everytime she looked at him with her deep dark eyes.

And then he remembered the anger he felt everytime Ace was around her, and when he tought Naoki was her boyfriend.

The sadness when she wasn't there. The happiness everytime he saw her.  
The tenderness of every moment spent with her. The melody of her laughter.  
The light of her smile.

Everything about Kuki was like a rainbow of emotions.

These are the thoughts of Wally.

He arrived home, and saw his dinner on the table covered with a plate, and a note on it.  
"Your dad and I are going out tonight, take care of little Joey. Love, mum."

Joey was sitting on the couch watching TV, with his pajamas on.  
Wally wasn't hungry because of Hoagie's mum's huge sandwiches.

"Hey bro, why're you awake? Aren't you tired?" Wally sat on the couch near his brother.

"Are you kiddin' me, Wally? Mom and dad aren't there, so I do what I want!"

"Right.. What're you watching?"

"Ben 10 ultimate alien! It's extra cool!"

"Argh, bullshit! Why don't you modern kids watch Dragonball Z anymore?"

Wally stood up and walked towards the kitchen.

"Heyyy! You st-" Little Joey was disappointed.

Wally came back bringing a tray with two glasses of milk and chocolate cookies.

"Cookie?" asked Wally smiling and sat again on the couch.

"Yay! Thanks bro!"

They two ate and drank.

"You know.. Cookie sound so similar to Kuki, doesn't it?"

said the little Beatles.

Wally gulped

"Yes, I guess it does.."

" You know, I like Kuki. She's quite girlish but not like the other stupid girly girls,  
but she's not even a tomboy. She's perfect.  
I hope you'll marry her, Wally."

after saying this, Joey lay on his older brother.

Wally was about to react, but he noticed the blondie fell suddenly asleep.

He picked up his brother and took him in his bed, then he went to his room.

He opened his window and lit a cigarette

_I hope you'll marry her, Wally..._

These words were running in his head

he sighed. When he finished to smoke, he jumped in his bed and fell asleep.

The next morning he got up early without a motivation.

He went downstairs, and found his mother out of the door of his parent's bedroom.

"Yahhn.. Goodmornig, my little dingo! Why are you awake so early?"

"Morning mom, just woke up. I'll take my cereals."

He went downstairs and prepared his breakfast, then he got washed and dressed and took his backpack.

"Bye mom, I'm going!" He exited. He took his iPod out, and saw the time on it: it was really too early.

So he decided to go to Kuki's and wait for her.

He walked for a while and then saw her house and stopped on the sidewalk.

Kuki exited and moved a little to face Wally "Hello Wally! What are you doing there?" she hugged him.

"Hi Kuki! Well you know, it was early and I decided to come here and wait for you." Said Wally smiling.

"Oh, you're so nice! Thank you!" Kuki jiggled.

Wally smiled at her.

Suddenly they heard somebody honking in his car.

It was a big black suv, and it stopped in front of Kuki and Wally.

The driver opened the dark window, and a pair of sunglasses and a lock of orange hair showed up.

Yes, he was Ace.

"_Buenas dias señorita_, jump in!"

"Thank you Ace! Why don't you take W-.."

"Let's go Kuki, or we'll be late!" He pulled her in.

Wally was totally mad at him.

"YOU ASSHOLE!" He screamed, but the strange spanish guy was gone.

"Uh, that Ace. Abby doesn't like him too, you know"  
Abby walked towards him.

"Hey Abs. I hate him so much! He's trying to take Kuki away from me!" Said Wally in angst.

"Don't worry babe, we all feel the same way here. Are you going with her to Ramsey's party?"

"I hope it."

"It would be fine, stay sure. I'm supposed to go with Hoagie, but he doesn't pay me so much attention lately.."

"But he loves you, you know it!"

"Yes, but he loves all that technology stuff more than me! We don't go out anymore because of his experiments! And I'm tired of all that!"

"So what are you going to do?"

"I'll ask some breathing space. You know, a break. I'm not dumping him, but I need to think, and he too."

"Well, you look determinated.. I hope Hoagie will take it in the right way.."

"I hope it too. I'm going to talk to him right now. See you Wals!"

"Bye Abs.." Wally couldn't belive what he just heard. He knew Hoagie would be down in the dumps after that.

Then he saw Kuki chatting with her classmates. He took a deep breath and ran to her.

"Hey Kuki! Uhm.. hi!"

"Hi Wally, wassup?"

"Quite well.. Uhm.. Look, I was just wondering...  
Would you like to go to Ramsey's party with me?"

"Oh,. Uhm.. Well.. I'm sorry Wally but.."

"She's going with me." Ace showed up and place an arm around Kuki's shoulders.

Wally was upset.

"You? With Kuki? Is that a joke?"

"I asked her before you. I always get what I want. Remember what I said the firs day of school: it's better to be my friend than my enemy. Now go away, Beatles, leave us alone"

Ace gave a boost to Wally, making him falling on the floor.

"Ace! What the hell are you doing to my best friend Wally? Are you totally nuts?"

"Sorry chika, I won't do that again. I'm going!" Ace ran away, he'd just seen the fury of Wally and realized he was going to kill him with a lot of punches.

"Are you ok Wally?" Asked softly Kuki, she looked worried.

"Until that jerk will be around you I won't ever be ok."

And ran away, leaving Kuki with a shaken and sad expression.

He turnded the corner in pain, and then he saw his best friend.

Tears wetted his shirt, and he had his goggles in his hand.

He looked at him and said.

"She... needed to breath.."

Wally looked at him lost.

They two were actually lost.


End file.
